Packaging designs for turbomachine systems, such as large-scale compression systems, are used to house one or more fluid-handling machines (e.g., compressors), drivers, pipes and other tubing, heat exchangers, and various other components to support the operation of the fluid-handling machines. One example of such a packaging design is described in commonly-assigned U.S. Patent Application having Publication No. 2010/0090087, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference to the extent the incorporated disclosure is consistent with the present disclosure.
In most locations where large-scale compression systems are implemented, space is at a premium. As such, reducing the size of traditional package designs is desired; however, such size reductions can lead to challenges. For example, in some instances, the packaging design can become so compact that maintenance is difficult, requiring substantial disassembly and re-assembly efforts to access and maintain the affected components. Such disassembly and re-assembly is time-consuming and, therefore, expensive. However, best practices as well as international standards, such as those promulgated by NORSOK and/or other regulatory authorities, often require relatively routine maintenance of the various components to ensure safe, clean operation of the turbomachine system, while still maintaining sound ergonomics and avoiding risk to the safety of the maintenance personnel. Thus, there is a need for a packaging design for a turbomachine system that facilitates rapid maintenance of the components of the compression system, but still occupies a desirably small footprint.